Gaseous media are used in many areas of technology since, for example, they can make possible a certain spring effect due to their compressibility. They can also be used, for example, for thermal and/or electrical isolation/insulation.
Vehicle tires, for example, motor vehicle tires, are conventionally filled with a gaseous medium, in order to develop, together with the elasticity of the other tire materials, a spring action that can improve the ride of the vehicle for its occupants or its cargo. Especially in the vehicle sector, but also in other applications in machine- and systems-engineering, a failure of a component that comprises a gaseous medium could lead to dramatic consequences. Thus, in addition to the failure of the respective component(s), damage could also occur to the vehicle, the system, or the machine, and additional damage, including personal injury, could also occur. If a tire fails, for example, in a vehicle traveling at high speed, the consequences can be dramatic and may include an accident involving the vehicle.
There is thus a need for early recognition of a failure of such a component. This can be accomplished, for example, by monitoring one or more physical values of the gaseous medium.
Diverse and possibly conflicting considerations must be taken into account when designing a module for detecting a physical value of a gaseous medium. These considerations many include an easy integration, an easy manufacturability, a robustness of the module, and a reliable and precise operation of the module. There is therefore a need to improve a compromise with respect to an easy integratability, an easy manufacturability, a robustness, a reliability, and a precision of a module for detecting a physical value.